Troubled Love
by batgirlnerd16
Summary: Ally Dawsons life has been the same cycle until Austin Moon, her school bully get sent by the Vipers to kidnap her. Will Ally and Austin get the love they deserve or will it end in blood.
1. Summary

"Ally Dawson is a Shy, Beautiful girl from Miami California. Her life is the same cycle every day until Austin Moon her school bully who has a passion for Danger and the ladies, is sent to kidnap Ally.

Ally already hates Austin but when she has to spend full time with him, she takes an instant disliking to Austin and the Evil and Ruthless ways he learnt during his years in the Miami Viper Gang.

However, when Austin learns the full truth of the kidnapping and what they plan to do when her uncle denies the ransom. Austin springs to the rescue. Ally begins to notices that Austin is actually rather Kind at heart.

But, the pressures of Austin's of being on the run from the police and the Vipers leave him blind to Ally's affections.

Finally, when the Killer Kingpin, Mr Centino, threatens to come between them, Austin has to act fast. But will they ever find the love that they deserve or will it end in blood?


	2. Chapter 1

**Ally's Pov.** "The chatter of hundreds of students echo throughout the halls as I try to make it through the maze of students to get to my first class,trying not to be late or get ran over. I duck and turn throughout the halls,avoiding spit balls...

I sit alone in the back of health class, writing in my song book desperately trying to ignore rant about safe sex . I finally get an idea for a song and start to write down some new lyrics and chords for the song I was working on when suddenly a husky voice whispers in my ear and snatches my book out of my hands. I didn't even have to look to tell who it was. The familiar aroma of Calvin Klein cologne was coming from the one and only.

Austin Moon. His ego bigger than the entire earth. He thinks every living thing should worship him and everything he does….He tries to be a badass but all he is, is a punk in a cheap leather jacket but Every encounter I have with this jackass makes me hate him more.

"Give me my book back. **NOW**

"Well that's not the way to ask now is it Doll face, I could sense the smirk appear on his lips without even looking at him and his handsome face. I stood up from my seat, snatching my book back in the process.

"Don't ever touch my book ever in your entire life, got it moon.

Oh now what's the fun in the that. He says with the same stupid smirk appearing on his stupid handsome face.

"Just go away Austin.

"Whatcha gonna do about it if I don't.

 **"I said go away Now.**

 _Dawson and moon detention Now._

"Thanks a lot Blondie.

"No problem Doll face.

"I hate you.

"Well Doll face I hate you too.

"Once me and austin got to dentition I sat down in the back sadly Blondie sat next to me.

"Why do you have to sit there blondie?", I said with as much hatred as I could.

"Ok everyone I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't disturb my nap. Go it,good. says on the verge of passing out.

"Well it looks like it's just me and you Doll face. Blondie says with a suggestive wink.

"Keep it in your pants Blondie.

"Ohh,you know me so well Dawson. He says while getting up and walking slowly towards me,he puts his mouth to my ear and starts to whisper dirty things in my ear.

"I immediately push him away and stand up out of my chair and start to yell at him.

"Look here Blondie there is no way I would ever even touch you in a sexual way so don't even try okay.

Well Doll face, I'm sure I could change your mind" he says, grabbing my wrist and pulls me close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as his lips press onto mine. My eyes go wide with shock as this happens I place my hands on his chest and try to push him away but sadly he holds me tighter.

I struggle and struggle but my attempts fail until "DING"

A light bulb goes off in my head. I bite down hard on his lip, he immediately pushes me away and curses in pain.

"What the hell bitch, why the hell would you do that?

"I would love to stay and chat but I got to go.

I hurry and run out of detention and run towards the girls locker room. He'll never come in here. Well unless he's more perverted than I thought. Well I better get comfortable until Trish comes at least...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hoped you guys liked it and remember to comment plz


	3. Chapter 2

**Ally's Pov**."I laid down in my bed,reading Romeo and Juliet trying to make the time pass by more quickly. My Uncle grounded me because I got detention, this was like my very first detention ever and it's not even my fault, it his fault but to be fair my uncle is a harsh man at time. I've never really seen him smile heck I barely see him, he says it's just business as usual but if it wasn't for him I would be in Foster care or somewhere worse. You see when I was ten years old My father and mother died in a car accident thanks to a drunk driver. So that's why I can't really hate my uncle.

"Alllllllllly" says a voice, making me snap out of my daydream. I turned to see my best friend Trish outside of my window.

"I quickly hop off my bed and open the window, and pull her in."TRISH" what are you doing here you know I'm grounded.

"I climbed all the way up here, ruining my manicure just to see my bestie and this is the thanks I get.

"Sorry Trish but you scared the hibbie jibbies out of me.

"Sorry bout that but I have something very important to tell you.

"Let me guess, it's about a party and you want me to come with you.

"Ah man you're such a party pooper.

"Look Trish I know you love parties and getting drunk, but I hate everything about parties and plus my uncle would kill me if I ever went out to a party while I'm grounded.

"Please,please,please,please,please,please,

pleeeeaase.

"Ugh,fine but I get to choose what I wear okay.

"Fine whatever but be quick...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Earlier that day

 **Austin's Pov.** Austin Moon could have any girl he wanted; and I wasn't short on options,pretty much every girl in school and any girl I think or know is hot would never pass up me.

So, I lay down in my bed with whatever her name is arm stretched around my naked waistline in heavenly peace, until. Beep,beep,beep. My phone went off. I push the girl arm off of me and grab my phone from my dresser, and put the phone to my ear.

"Whats up.

"Austin it's Dallas he wants you to come to the abandon shelter right now.

"Really right now.

"Don't give me that bullshit Austin, get over here.

"Fine. I hang up the phone and quietly rise up out if the bed, careful not to wake whatever her name is.

"I put on my clothes from today and head out the door...

"I head into the old shelter and see Dallas and his lackey Gavin standing there,waiting for me.

"Moon it's about time your ass got here.

"Shut it daddy's boy.I say.

"Don't be making fun of my daddy now, he can get your ass killed remember.

"Fine, but why did you call me here.

"Well my daddy has put me in charge of a operation and wants you to help.

"What kind of operation.

"Yah see boy a man named Vincent Dawson Owes us a lot of money and we don't like that yay see. Now we've tried to kill him or make him pay but he's just too powerful.

"Okay I see, but what's that got to do with us.

"Well turns out Dawson's got a niece and well we gotta kidnap the little skank and it seems like you're the man to do it.

"Okay, what's the girl's name.

"Ally Dawson.

"Shit.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hoped you guys liked it remember to comment


	4. Chapter 3

**Ally's Pov.** "The party was loud,smelly and utterly putrid. Beer cans we're everywhere,everyone was either smoking,drinking,making out or secretly having sex. This is why I hate going to parties.

"Ally will you stop being a stiff and get up and dance.

"No Trish,I told you I would just come here and leave, I didn't say I would stay here and party like a idiot.

"Ugh you're no fun.

"Look Trish just go and have fun,I'll be fine by myself okay.

"Okay,but remember just yell if you need help and I'll be right there.

"Got it...

"I sit here alone in the brown rusty booth waiting for Trish to hurry and pass out already. Until I hear a husky voice whisper in my ear.

"Hello Doll face.

"Oh,great I should have known you'd be here,I say with my back still turned on him.

"Don't think I haven't forgot about the whole biting the lip situation Doll face.

"Well you deserved it, you asshole.

"No need for name calling Doll face,I've just came to make peace.

"You came to make peace,hah that's the most hilarious thing I've heard all day.

"No really Doll face, I'm not joking.

"I finally turn around and become face with."Okay,even if you were coming to make peace,why should I believe you.

"You can or you can't,either way i'm fine with both.

"Okay fine how do you intended on making peace with me.

"Your favorite drink,apple cider cinnamon martini.

"One how do you know this is my favorite,Two a drink is not gonna fix this that easily and three I don't take drinks from strangers hell know what you might have done to it.

"One I read your diary,2 I know but it's a start,3 you'll just have to trust me.

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, but I give in and pick up the drink and take a sip.

"Well Austin nothings happen to me I guess you are a changed man.

"Yah guessed wrong sweetheart.

"The whole room starts to spin and my eyes are getting heavier,and heavier by the seconds.

"You drugged me,is the last thing I say before i'm out like a light...

111111111111111111111111111111

I woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. The ceiling above me was not the same as I normally looked at when I opened my eyes in the morning.

Where am I?

My heart started beating faster and my hands went clammy as the fear set in.

Something is terribly wrong!

I sat up and noticed that that I was in a large bed with dark blue sheets that were super scratchy and clearly the cheap ones . My eyes quickly darted around the room which was large and very poorly decorated. On the wall across from the bed was a small rusty TV, there were bookcases filled with old comic books and horror movies.

Suddenly all memories from last night come flooding in. **AUSTIN MOON**.I'm gonna kill that motherfuck-.I put my hand over my mouth when I realise what I'm about to say.

I thought back. I had gone drank the drink and Austin had said something but all I know it was him.I looked down at myself and my heart went into overdrive when I saw that I was wearing a old oversized sweater. He had changed my clothes!

Panic started to set in and I felt the tears begin to form while I grabbed the sheet to cover my scarcely clad body. Just then I heard the familiar husky looks like someone is finally awake,sleepy head...

1111111111111111111111111111111

I hoped you liked it remember to comment


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's Pov.** "Austin" I gasped, choking on the name. My brown eyes flew open to meet his stare, curled into a wicked smirk, Still leaning against the wall.

All the frustration and pain of yesterday rushed in on me and coiled into disgust and rage. I started shouting at him through my aching throat. It came out raspy, but strong.I simultaneously tried to sit , but the warmth of my body fled, and blinding pain rushed in. My back spasmed and arched in an almost seizure before I fell back flat on the bed, shuddering in the aftershocks of feeling coming back to my body."What did you do to me?

I closed my eyes tight and gritted my teeth, turning my head away from him, refusing to look at him. Trying to hide my pain.

I heard his footsteps come to the bed and grabbed my chin and forced my head around, his voice taking in a quiet and cocky tone."Open up your eyes Ally.

I opened my eyes and looked at my captor.

Still holding my chin with a gentle force, he leaned forward. "Now Doll face I'm gonna need you to calm the drug I gave you has paralyzed you for a little bit so just relax,you're in my hands. Austin's fingers tightened almost imperceptibly on my chin and held my glare for a few moments. He unexpectedly smiled, released my face, and leaned back, his countenance now bright and falsely cheery. His bipolar moods were almost dizzying. "You're quite lucky the Vipers want you in good condition or else you'd be sleeping outside chained to something.I've got no nursing skills,so I'm afraid, this will take longer. Fixing things is not my specialty.

I huffed air out my nose. "No, destroying everything you touch is!" I hissed.

His face went still, and I wondered if this was the look wolves gave deer before they died. Dammit Ally. Couldn't keep your damn mouth shut could you? Pulling my thoughts together, I stared defiantly at him and prepared for the pain of his retaliation.

Austin frozen countenance stared back at me defiance for a long minute before it melted into an expression of genuine amusement.

"Oh Ally, I think I like you." The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

I just looked at him and blinked, confused. One minute he looked at me like he was going to murder me slowly and the next he told me he liked me ? It was almost beyond comprehension. I frowned and did not speak.

Austin smiled and leaned forward, splaying his long fingers out and smoothing the sheets on the edge of the bed. His action drew my attention to my predicament, lying flat on her back, unable to move much, at the mercy of a crazy kidnapper, with no knowledge of where I was or what his plans were for me. I had no doubt he had done it on purpose. What a jerk

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," He shot a look at me and a raised eyebrow, "Taking care of things or people is not my speciality. it hardly seemed worth the effort. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he focused his attention back on me.

He smirked, his mouth curving up at the ends, and tilted his head slightly. "You've kept on trying to wake up so many time on the ride here I had to shoot you with the drug at least ten it's almost comical."

I glared at him.

He shrugged delicately and leaned back in his chair. your pain is very funny,especially when you started mumbling like a idiot.

"I only did that because you who drugged me to many times. Is that even healthy. Fueled by fury. I moved slightly to sit up, but the rush of pain stole the breath from my lungs and I was forced to relax back onto the bed.

I focused my anger and glared at him. "You expected me to just sit there and let you kidnap me?! You drugged me.

He leaned forward again and whispers in my face it was anyone of the vipers who kidnapped you,you wouldn't be a virgin anymore.

"You.. I.. Gah!" I sputtered at his words. He was cocky and arrogant and -.

He interrupted my thoughts. "So Dawson are you done rambling in your head about me.

I glared at him.

"Look Doll face I bet you're confused on why I kidnap you.

Yah think.

"No need for sass,he says with an eyebrowoo raised,now Dawson I don't want you,I don't even wanna be under the same roof together,but apparently your Uncle has borrowed some money from the Vipers and hasn't paid back.

"No way my uncle is a honest man and would never do business with the likes of your gang.

"Well Dawson it's true, your uncle is a very powerful man in the business industry and that's a problem for us,we can't exactly get to him so we decide to go for the weaker link,otherwise you.

"What do you expect out of kidnapping me.

"Isn't it obvious,"Money".Once he realise his precious niece is missing,he'll pay the money we deserve and you can walk free.

"What makes you think he just won't call the police.

"He can't,if the media and the government found out he was working with the likes of us,he would be going to jail for a long time

"I lay unmoving, mind flying all has to be me big joke on his part? I voiced my thoughts rather steadily. " How do I know you're not lying?"

Austin actually grinned, spreading his hands wide in a gesture of mock openness. "You don't. You'll just have to take my word on it. "

" Your word."I said flatly. "Last time I took your word,I got drugged and kidnapped."

"He perked right up, seeming almost happy, clapping his hands together and making me flinch. "Exactly Dawson! Exciting isn't it? Now I must go Doll face,I hope you don't miss me.

"It was at that moment that I almost forgot the change of clothes that I didn't put on.

"Wait". I practically shrieked, flailing with my left arm.

Austin paused, his hand still gripping the edge of the door handle."what is it Doll face.

 **"Did you Change my clothes**?

"Relax it's nothing I haven't seen before,I've been with plenty of girls but that red victoria secret bra,really compliments your breast. His smirk appeared on his face.

"That did it. I screamed at him with as much venom as she could muster. "You son of a bitch!

One second, I was laying on the bed and the next, his hand was fisted into my hair, making me stand up. I winced at his strong grip. "I don't appreciate people talking about my mother like that" he hissed my ear.

I was beginning to gasp for air. My lungs felt like they were on fire. like I was in a giant volacano. What a liar,He said he wasn't gonna hurt this is how I'm gonna kick the bucket?- "Open your fuckin eyes, I'm not going to kill you.

I opened one eye and looked at him.

I was dragged to my feet and my face was brought closer to his. "Do you have any idea,why they chose me to take of of you hmmm,If it was one of the other vipers,That little precious virginity would be ripped away from you and your beautiful smooth skin would be ruined,they would rape you in any way they could,Anal,Cunt,Oral,You name it, they'll do princess you should be thanking I'm going to let you down and when I do I deserve an apologie.

He finnaly let me down and I crawled away from him and gasped for air as I coughed up some of blood. He bent down and raised me head. "Now wheres my apologie,he demanded.

"I'm sorry,I whispered in a raspy voice.

"Apologie accepted he says and walks away.

"I have to get out of here.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Don't hate don't worry Austins gonna turn sweeter in later chapters.

Remember to comment. Love batgirlnerd13


End file.
